There has been proposed an ink jet recording apparatus that has a first casing and a second casing. The first casing accommodates therein recording heads and subsidiary tanks for supplying ink to the recording heads. The second casing accommodates therein main tanks for storing ink to be supplied to the subsidiary tanks.